


Symbiosis

by TrashqueenofAngmar91



Series: Power Couple [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Backstory, Bonding, Cell is a dick but he's your dick, Cell is kinda sappy, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, I'm aware this is bad, If Cell lost the Cell Games but survived, Married Life, Mentions of Sexual Content, No Smut, Prepare for disappointment, Reader is a human, Reader is a woman, Seriously it's like ninety percent of the story, Swearing, Takes place at the beginning of Dragon Ball Super, There is character death but it's temporary, This is fic is meant to be short and condensed, Too many ideas not enough time or patience, Training, Villain Redemption, You are Cell's leash, headcanons abound, this fic is corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashqueenofAngmar91/pseuds/TrashqueenofAngmar91
Summary: Concluding the little spar you have with your husband, you recollect on how it all came to be and how it is now.





	1. Girl Meets Bug, Bug Meets Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and thanks for deciding on clicking on this thing! I admit, I'm not pretty sure of how well this thing is gonna be recieved but hopefully you guys will like it enough. I'm experimenting in the reader insert genre and decided to write a few of them. Plus I decided to take a break from my current stories I'm working on as well. 
> 
> I've been working on this insert for a few months on and off and I admit, it's been complicated and frustrating. I wasn't sure what to do or where to go with it. Now I figured it's best to just roll with it and work with what I have.
> 
> Cell is a tricky dude to write... It was even treacherous to illustrate in this work because he's not quite the same in this as he is in the canon. I've tried to envision him in a different light, specifically if he lost but survived the Cell Games and decided to team up with the Z Fighters. I know a lot of people prefer him as a villainous and scummy individual but I also believe he's one of the more redeemable villains in my eyes so I decided to try that concept out in this.
> 
> And as a heads up, a lot of this story is about the reader and Cell's backstory and how they grew closer together over time. If that's not your cup of tea, you probably won't enjoy this. Nothing too significant happens in here but I tried to keep it fluffy and sweet too (as much as I could considering it is Cell LOL). 
> 
> There's also a lot of headcanons regarding Cell that I threw in here... I've come across many different headcanons over time and other fans also helped me confirm or form ones I never previously considered or gave much thought to. Many of them were lovely, others hilarious and some were pretty gross but quite reasonable too LOL. But a lot of people inspired me and I also dedicate this story to them as well.
> 
> I also didn't put in any of the "y/n=your name" inserts into the body of the fic since it can get distracting and messes with the flow of the story at times. So you can imagine yourself (or an OC) as easily as you can since I provided a very scant description of the reader. The only thing is that the reader is a human woman so you can let your creativity take over from there!
> 
> But anyway, please enjoy it and I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1 Girl Meets Bug, Bug Meets Girl

"You hit like a girl."

"No shit, I am one!"

As quickly as you could, you threw him a punch to the side of his head. However, his superior speed and reflexes allowed him to dodge it quite effortlessly. While he did this, there was that smug and shit-eating grin on his face once more.

This evasion only agitated you further and caused you to lash out again. Once more, he blocked you and this time, he caught your fist with his palm. You tried to pull your fist away but he held fast to you and prevented you from backing off. You growled and clenched your jaws as you continued to struggle to free yourself.

"Creep, let me go!"

"You still got a long way to go, dear," he said with an ounce of amusement in his tone.

"Yeah, I know, there's no need to constantly remind me of your superiority and your perfection."

"Do I sense some jealousy and frustration in that voice of yours?"

You really wished you were at his level so you could knock the teeth out of his skull and make him shut up. Instead, you only rolled your eyes and you sighed heavily, betraying your true emotions. Whenever you got riled up and competitive, it was almost like you were a different person. You could turn quite aggressive, defensive and curt. Normally, you were arguably mild mannered and wouldn't be so hotheaded.

"You don't say!" you cried out sarcastically. "I'm not a seven foot tall bug man so it makes plenty of sense, wouldn't you say?!"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who came up with this grand idea," he said, his smile still remaining. "So I wouldn't be angrily flapping my lips about it and complaining like a spoiled child."

He made a good point and you knew he was correct. This was entirely your idea and the only reason you were in this situation was because of your own proposal and assertion. You wanted to not be so weak and helpless and you sought to remedy that. You wanted to be able to walk out to your car after a night shift at work and feel assured that some lowlife scavenger would have their ass handed to them if they tried to start any trouble with you. You didn't want to have to rely on your significant other to swoop in and save you from the hypothetical miscreant.

You were quiet for a few moments while you contemplated these things then you faced him again. His pink irises bore into your own and it sent a shiver of excitement down your spine. At times, you forgot just how piercing and intense his stare could be. It terrified but tantalized you. The unpleasant frown that once was on your face was then turned upside down and was dominated by a confident smile.

Without saying a word, you bent one of your knees and forcefully brought it upward, slamming it into the middle of his abdomen. As soon as it made contact, he released your hand and he took a step back. Of course he wasn't damaged by your blow but he backed off. The bio-android nodded his head and chuckled at your little maneuver.

"Smart move," he complimented. "If you did that to the average person, they'd be buckled over in pain and at your mercy. Not bad at all."

Your cheeks felt a bit warm and rosy at his comments and you set your hands on your hips. You imitated his infamous, smug smirk and you laughed haughtily, once again mocking your trainer.

"I must not be that bad if the almighty Cell gave props to that move," you playfully boasted.

"Don't get so full of yourself," he cut you off. "You have to be alert and on edge. Your opponent could gain the upper hand at any moment and your life is done."

"Yeah, like when Gohan just curb-stomped your shit in, huh?"

Cell narrowed his eyes at you and he grumpily folded his arms across his broad chest. He glowered at you and he ground his teeth as he quietly seethed at his first fight with the half Saiyan man. That fight still hurt his pride by recollecting it even though it happened some years ago.

"That's different!" he snapped. "I'm vastly more powerful than you are anyway! Then there's you; a fragile Human woman with a big mouth."

"Awww did I hurt your widdle feewings?" you cooed and reached up to pinch his cheeks. "Big, bad Cell has an ego the size of Jupiter but it's as fragile as glass!"

He growled at your teasing and he jerked his head away from your hand. He turned away and faced his back to you.

"You're lucky you're mine!" he said. "If you were some typical person I cared nothing for, I would've flicked you halfway across the globe for your insolence!"

"The truth comes out!" you cackled, feeling all too entertained by teasing and goading him. "That makes me feel so good about myself!"

"I'm serious."

You walked around to face him. When you did that, he turned his head away and closed his eyes to avoid eye contact with you. He even grunted indignantly while he looked away, sounding too much like some spurned child that was denied having an extra cookie.

"Alright, I promise I'm done," you promised. "No more joking, okay? I'm sorry but you're too fun to tease at times. Chill out, it's fine."

You inched closer to his side and then set your lips against the black bio-gem on his chest. You kissed it and then leaned against his frame, hoping he would loosen up and stop acting so offended and slighted. You set a hand on one of his forearms and rubbed his armor with the tip of your thumb to soothe him further.

"I'll accept your apology under one condition," he finally said after a minute or two passed.

"Want me to whip up some grilled steaks for you?" you offered, knowing full well of his carnivorous preferences.

"As delicious as that sounds, I'm not particularly craving food at the moment."

At last, he faced you and he opened his eyes. His smile made its triumphant return once more. You couldn't help but smile at his expression and you remained quiet, allowing him to say what he wanted.

"Just give me a kiss," he declared.

You were about to tell him how corny it sounded but you weren't going to argue with him. He was sometimes a bit odd with physical affection but you were patient with him and you were happy to see he wanted a kiss from you. If he wanted it, you were going to give it to him.

"I think I can do that," you said warmly and nodded.

He lowered his head to grant you easier access. When he did that, you happily pressed your lips atop his and gave him exactly what he wanted. As your lips touched, he set his large hands atop your hips and hoisted you up so your face could be completely leveled with his.

There were times that made you wonder how exactly this could all be. How did you manage to reel in such a terrifying and unique specimen such as him? How were you even alive for that matter? You were well aware of such things since it was your tale but it still made your mind jog and wander.

That long story began on the day of the fateful Cell Games. You were one of the many viewers who were tuned in to the fight to end all fights and you were overcome with anxiety and suspense. While everyone seemed so optimistic that Hercule Satan was going to squash the bug, you had nothing but doubt in you. You also witnessed the infamous broadcast where Cell made his debut with announcing the Cell Games and saw how he destroyed that portion of the city. The destruction was all too real and a lot of people died from that initial action. Upon seeing that, you had a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach and you firmly believed he was something far more deadly and dangerous than anyone on Earth could handle or truly comprehend.

When you saw Mr. Satan get bitch slapped out of the arena, you had no idea what to think. Realistically, you believed he stood no chance to begin with but actually seeing that happen to the world martial arts champion was something else entirely. It occurred to you then just how fucked the whole planet was. If Mr. Satan was supposed to be the strongest person on Earth and if he got manhandled that easily by Cell, no one else would be worthy enough.

But then you and the whole planet were proven wrong when the two golden warriors stepped up to fight Cell. You were completely engrossed at that point and you swore you hardly blinked as you watched the fight. The warriors and Cell shot beams of energy at one another and they moved so swiftly that even the camera couldn't completely catch their movements. This fighting was unlike anything you'd ever seen before and it utterly boggled you. You kept telling yourself it wasn't real and yet here it was, as clear as day.

You watched the broadcast almost religiously before it went out whenever that delivery boy (whom you later learned was named Gohan), started screaming at the top of his lungs. The feed was dead and you could only wait and pray that the end wasn't near.

Yet you felt the whole planet shake multiple times. Items that you had stacked on your shelves fell off and clattered to the floor. You lived in an area where earthquakes weren't so common and were rather rare and yet it felt like your house was going to sink into the ground at any moment. In your fear, you ran outside so you wouldn't run the risk of having your roof collapse onto top of your head.

You remained out in your front yard until eventually the shaking stopped altogether. You waited for something, for anything to happen and yet nothing did. The world was set to end at any moment and you were prepared but it was all too calm and too quiet.

After sitting outside for over an hour, you went back in. To your great surprise, the news station was back on and presenting a live feed. What you saw was something you couldn't believe and you found yourself staring dumbfounded at your TV.

Cell forfeited before the might of the boy. He lost his own tournament and he was still very much alive.

Obviously, this update was spreading like wildfire and news stations all around the world were trying their damndest to get interviews from the strange, flying fighters who participated but they remained elusive. Some brave people even sought to try to get an interview from Cell himself about the ordeal but like the other participants, he vanished without a trace. Considering that these folks could shoot incinerating blasts out of their hands and could fly faster than the speed of sound, you necessarily weren't so shocked. If they didn't want to be found or communicated with, they could very well manage that.

However, the interviewers settled for asking Hercule, the Z-TV crew and Hercule's students, Caroni and Piroshki about what happened. Mr. Satan posthumously proclaimed he had won after he overcame his horrific "stomachache" and beat Cell so bad, he surrendered out of sheer cowardice before his might. Yet Mr. Satan's student duet provided a wholly different account, saying that their mentor did nothing and that the boy had pummeled Cell into submission, forcing him to yield to him. Even the TV crew at the site threw in their two cents and said that Mr. Satan didn't do exactly as he claimed.

Despite these different accounts, it was then widely accepted that Mr. Satan had done the insurmountable and defeated Cell. You were completely disgusted and outraged that this lie was accepted as the official synopsis of the fight and you couldn't believe it came to this. He didn't deserve the credit of this victory and you firmly believed the boy deserved the thanks and recognition for this incredible act. People were truly this stupid to believe Hercule won against Cell.

Then there came the news that all the people Cell had killed mysteriously came back to life. To hear that astonished you and made you wonder just what in the sweet fuck was going on but ever since you saw that fight on the TV, you were willing to believe anything anymore. It appeared that this saga of terror had a happy ending and you were all too pleased things would continue on as normally as possible.

But there were others like you who believed that Hercule couldn't have actually defeated the green villain. In the few weeks and months following the tournament, the population was still hotly divided and tensions were high. People ferociously debated with one another over the fateful fight footage but for the most part, those who denied Mr. Satan's victory were largely shut down and labeled as quacks.

Despite all this strife and madness, you continued on with your life and job. For about five months after the Cell Games, nothing particularly extraordinary happened. People all over the world were reporting sightings of Cell but besides video footage that was taken with the quality of a potato and stories of said encounters, there was no credible, hard evidence. You brushed off those reports and dismissed these witnesses as either being attention hungry assholes or crazed paranoiacs.

Then your routine was interrupted when you were driving home from an evening shift one night.

You were driving past a field filled with high grass and you ended up having to lay on your brakes when a herd of deer bolted in front of your car abruptly. They were booking it hard from what you could tell and you could only imagine what prompted them to run so quickly and desperately.

You tried to veer off to the side to avoid hitting the hoofed critters but your car ended up in a ditch on the side of the road. The ditch wasn't particularly deep but upon getting out of the car, you realized it was going to need towed if you wanted it out. You luckily weren't going too fast down the road so you were uninjured but a bit shaken and spooked from the whole incident.

The road you were on was long, winding and rural and you knew the closest house was two miles ahead. You only hoped that some speeding or drunken idiot wouldn't come careening around the corner and hit you while you waited outside your car. Before you'd call a tow truck, you wanted to survey the extent of the damage that might've been dealt to the vehicle.

While you were busy trying to gauge the severity of this accident and checking to see if there was a leakage of gas or oil, you could feel eyes on you. But you ignored the feeling, suspecting you were just on high alert from your accident.

Then you could hear someone approach you. Their feet seemed to squeak as they walked closer which you thought was very peculiar. You wondered what sort of shoes made that type of noise and it perplexed you.

Hoping they could help you, you climbed out of the ditch to see who this person was.

And boy did you regret doing that.

As soon as you turned around, you nearly bumped into a large and muscular man. It was dark and you couldn't see much at first but judging by his silhouette and what you could make of his face, you nearly shat yourself. This was by no means an ordinary person. 

" _Such troublesome creatures, aren't they?_ "

You were so overwhelmed, astonished and horrified that all you could manage to do was stare back at him with widened eyes and a gaping jaw. Yet you were only conscious for a few more moments before you then fainted from the sheer shock of being confronted by the monster that held the world hostage nearly half a year ago.

Then you found yourself waking up a little later. At first, you woke up confused and thought you were experiencing some terrifyingly realistic dream and you'd wake up safe and warm in your bed. The memory of gazing upon Cell's face then caused everything to come rushing back to you and you shot up quickly onto your feet.

To your surprise, your car was pulled out of the ditch. As you became more aware of your surroundings, you saw that you were actually home. You woke up in your front yard and you were alive and intact. You ended up questioning your sanity and for a few moments, you wondered if you really did meet him. There had to be some other logical explanation to reason how your car was in a ditch earlier and now you magically ended up home with your vehicle with no recollection of how you got there.

Needless to say, you tried to forget about it and went straight to bed.

You attempted to resume your life after that but you were obsessively thinking about your encounter with him. A part of you still wanted to believe you were experiencing some insanely vivid and realistic dream but it still didn't answer the question of how you got home. You didn't remember arriving at your house that night and yet there you were. Not only that, it made you wonder why you were even alive for that matter. You yearned to tell your coworkers, family members and friends about the incident but you withheld it. You feared they'd brand you as a lunatic and tell you to shut the heck up and get a life.

About two weeks passed after that happening and nothing noteworthy transpired. Concluding a particularly frustrating and infuriating shift at work, you decided to imbibe in some alcoholic beverages. You turned on your stereo system, played some of your favorite songs and danced around to those tunes. You told yourself that some music would lift your spirits. Temporarily, it'd help you forget about infuriating clients and the little but obnoxious things your coworkers did that made you want to rip the hair out of your own skull.

After two hours of music and pacing yourself moderately with a few glasses of wine, you half-staggered outside to sit on your back porch and cool off in the chilly night air. You weren't necessarily blitzed but you had a healthy buzz going on and your whole body felt fuzzy and warm and that considerably lifted your spirits.

As you plopped down in one of the lounge chairs, you caught sight of someone standing in your backyard and facing your direction. You scoffed at first, thinking one of your neighbors was there and considering joining your exclusive party. You couldn't make out who it was since they stayed out of the light your back porch light cast but you could certainly make out a figure. At first, you just wanted to be by yourself but thought it couldn't be that bad to invite them. When you were under the influence, you were rather happy and jovial so you wouldn't turn away this opportunity. Misery loves company after all.

" _Hey, you know you're on my property at eleven thirty at night? Don't you think that's a bit creepy? But you caught me in a sociable mood! Want a shot or something?_ "

" _That's awfully kind of you, young lady! I think I will accept your invitation!_ "

You wracked your brain, wondering who was in your backyard exactly. It sure as Hell wasn't one of your neighbors. Tim was too short and this person looked tall. It definitely wasn't Mrs. Cairn either. She was an elderly individual and she was always in bed at around ten o'clock. Not only that, she was a shorter person as well.

As you attempted to peer into the darkness, you could clearly see it wasn't any of your neighbors. Hell, as that person's voice registered to you, you were increasingly sure it wasn't anyone you knew. As this stranger walked closer to your back porch and the floodlight you had on, their shape became clearer and more visible.

At that exact moment, you realized how much of a fucking dumb-shit you were. You've done gone goofed and now you were going to die.

You ended up turning into a screaming, babbling mess as you realized you just invited Cell to party with you. You nearly fell onto your rump as you launched yourself in your terror. In a half assed attempt to defend yourself, you threw your freshly decanted bottle of hard cider at him. In your fear induced fervor, you almost tore through your screen door but managed to throw it open and begin your escape. You had no idea where to go or what to do but all you knew was that you had to run.

As soon as you made it through the doorway and stepped into your living room, you felt yourself being spun around and had a hand placed over your mouth. When you felt his hands on you, you screamed through your muzzle and tried to bite, kick or punch him. However, he held fast to you and suppressed your floundering.

" _Will you shut up and listen to me?! I'm not here to kill anyone, okay?!_ "

You didn't trust him but you were still obviously confused and curious as to why he was creeping around in your backyard. It made your skin crawl and it was more than likely he was watching you dance around like an idiot in your living room while you had your drinks. God only knew how long he was out there before you noticed him when you came outside. But you decided to settle and see what the meaning of this was. You also reminded yourself he had indeed spared you the last time you met so you were willing to gamble and wager you might come out alive this time too.

He released you and you stared expectantly at him, wanting him to explain himself. You were pert near to pissing yourself in terror but you felt blessed you managed to control yourself.

Cell didn't end up disappointing you.

The bio-android explained that when he was forced to surrender to the might of the young half-Saiyan warrior, he was strongly urged to adapt to his circumstances and reform his being. He explained he was under constant supervision and was being watched closely so he wouldn't end up going back on the terms of his loss and revert back to his original plans of destroying Earth. He went on, saying he was trying to regain his honor and prove he was capable of this transformation and feat.

He mentioned all these names and people but you hardly registered who was who as you were still trying to come to terms with his immediate presence. You noticed there was marked bitterness in his tone and he seemed a bit peeved with explaining this all to you. This led you to the conclusion he was rather salty and butthurt after his failure. Plus, all this talk of reformation was something you weren't so sure about and you suspected he was lying so he could avoid being babysat constantly by the others.

But then came the most interesting tidbit of all; he needed a guide.

Apparently, he needed someone to lead him through this process and host him. Cell revealed that he wasn't welcome in the households of the Turtle Hermit, Goku or Vegeta (again, you wondered who in the sweet Hell were these people) and he needed to find someone who would take him in. Then he said that the first person that came to mind was you. You had previously met him before and he remembered where you lived when he discovered your address on your driver's license while you were unconscious.

To hear this was earthshaking to say the least. You wanted to deny him outright and tell him to get out of your house but you reminded yourself he did indeed spare you when he could've just been done with it and kill you. In fact, you suspected because he was being watched was the only reason why he gave you mercy that night. There was also the reality that you were afraid of him. You feared that if you told him to take a hike, he'd probably lose his temper and snap your body in half like a brittle toothpick.

" _So, what do you say? I know it's a lot to understand and grasp and I'm sure it's more difficult for you to currently comprehend due to your inhibited state._ "

" _I'm not that drunk, dammit! I'm only buzzed, just a little! I get the gist of it and I still don't know what to think… You know, you did let me go and you got my car out of the ditch so I owe you for that. If you really wanna turn over a new leaf and not be a dick to humanity anymore, I'll take you in. You're kinda like a stray dog or something now. I pity you! But if I think you're up to some heinous stuff, you're out!_ "

Thus began your relationship with him.


	2. From the Ground Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It pretty much spans the years leading up to the Buu Saga. You and the bio-android bond basically.

Chapter 2 From the Ground Up

In the beginning, it was very awkward and obviously out of place. It was weird going to bed every night knowing he was parked on your sofa or standing in the middle of your backyard and he'd be in the exact same spot when you woke up the next morning. He hardly spoke to you but he was always vigilant and curious about everything in your house. He never ate or slept either which crept you out a bit too. You were reluctant to talk to him for the first few days as you decided to let him adjust to his new surroundings. You were always mindful of whom he was and you wanted to give him a wide berth if you could avoid being murdered.

While he was being sheltered in your home, you also worried about him being spotted by your neighbors. Your home wasn't technically right next to theirs but it was about a quarter mile away from their homes and it still made you worry about them crossing paths with your houseguest. You only hoped and prayed he'd have some sense and avoid contact to make his life that much easier as well. To be featured on the five o'clock news wasn't something on your bucket list.

More time went by and you noticed he seemed to open up more to you. In truth, it almost drove you crazy because he asked about every single, little, mundane detail of your life and being. He was too curious to a certain extent and there were instances when you gave him a weird look and told him you weren't even going to answer. You also found out he was going through your mail and bills whenever you weren't home. There were definitely times when you wished could've you just told him to get lost and go bug someone else.

" _Why do you have a scale in your bathroom?_ "

" _So it can let me know when I've eaten one too many pieces of pizza._ "

" _Why did you sleep with your lamp on last night?_ "

" _Because I was listening to true scary stories on YouTube about werewolves before I went to bed and it scared the shit out of me. Yes, I'm a wimp. And why did you go into my room while I was sleeping? On second thought, don't answer that._ "

" _Why do you still insist on locking the doors at night?_ "

" _To keep the burglars safe from the likes of you._ "

" _Did you know you have a three hundred dollar bill that was due two days ago?_ "

" _I thank you for reminding me but please stop going through my stuff, that's my problem to worry about. You worry about not killing people._ "

Before you knew it, time began to pass and you became increasingly comfortable in his midst. As strange as it sounded, you found yourself looking forward to coming home and seeing him. Truthfully, you felt rather alright with leaving him in your house aside from his nosiness and childish curiosity. You trusted him to not burn your house down or punch a wall down during your absence. He seemed to do a good job of keeping his strength in check. You figured that was due to him being monitored.

Eventually, it got to a point where you felt completely comfortable with going to bed at night, knowing he was downstairs meditating as he usually did while you slept. He was like an extremely efficient guard dog of sorts and it made you sleep better at night. However, you still held onto some fear that he might try to kill you in your sleep. But it never happened.

There were definitely some benefits to housing him with you but there were disadvantages as well. He was this constant presence in your life and when he wasn't there, he wasn't gone for long. You valued your privacy from time to time and he seemed to be skilled with sensing when you got anxious and antsy as he often left for a few hours or a few days before returning. You appreciated these moments of solitude and tranquility and you cherished them whenever they were given to you.

You also couldn't have any company over at your house while he was present. There were times when you had to shoo him out when your parents and other family members stopped by to visit you. When you invited your friends over to watch some movies and have a few drinks, he had to hit the road until they left. He didn't take too kindly to being pushed out at times but he usually lost the attitude when you reminded him he couldn't be seen. You noticed he sometimes got a bit suspicious and even huffy when he found out you had some guy friends over.

While you changed around him, so did he. He would often ask of your day and of your coworkers and clientele. He usually asked if anyone pestered you or was difficult with you but you always pulled the plug on that in order to curb any lurking desires he might've had. If you told him about some perverted customer who wanted your number or made some lewd comment to you, you had a hunch he'd probably sneak into your workplace somehow and end up eliminating the offending person. You weren't sure how he'd do it but you didn't doubt his powers or what he was capable of.

Cell would at times join you as you watched TV, once again lured in by his curiosity. He absolutely loathed reality TV shows and if you lingered on one of those features for too long out of curiosity, he'd comment about you lowering your IQ for each moment you watched. Sometimes you two would bicker over programs to view but it was decided you'd take turns. To your surprise, he seemed to like shows that dealt with history or science. He also (predictably) liked watching boxing and wrestling whenever it was on.

As he resided with you, he seemed to loosen up more and he appeared to develop more human qualities. To your surprise, he even fell asleep a few times. There were times when you woke up, came downstairs and found him passed out on your couch. In a way, you thought it was nearly endearing to see him looking so seemingly placid and harmless like this. Yet you also knew that could change in an instant and he'd transform into a snarling dervish if it called for it.

Once he lived with you for around three years, he seemed to take on an almost helpful and nearly protective stance with you. You noticed he definitely changed and was far more talkative and willing to socialize with you in contrast to the beginning but there were other changes that were starting to become more evident. In fact, it almost frightened you.

Intriguingly (and grossly enough), he'd return from his outings with gifts or trophies for you. Those gifts were often body parts or organs of animals that he killed during one of his "hunts" whenever he left you alone. You were totally repulsed at first with finding a moist and fresh deer liver or heart on your kitchen counter first thing in the morning but you learned to expect and live with it.

You learned he was actually quite carnivorous. As he settled in with you and while he watched you eat a variety of foods, it piqued his interest and caused him to develop a more consistent appetite. He'd often raid your fridge of any and all meat products, causing you to go to the store more frequently or he'd replenish your supply with his latest kill. Not only that, he would sometimes eat it raw right out of the fridge and other times, he'd request you to cook it for him.

Every now and then, the farmer a few miles down the road also complained about one of his cows being slaughtered and completely gutted of choice organs and pieces by some unidentified predator that he could never catch. However, you turned a deaf ear to that, knowing full well who the culprit was. When he'd vent his frustrations to you while you walked by his farm for some exercise, you'd merely suggest it was a coyote or some other critter. There was no way it was some huge ass man-roach.

" _You know, I could always just go to the store and buy some meat… You don't have to slaughter some random deer._ " _You nearly gagged as you wrapped a paper towel around your hand and picked up the heart and put it into a plastic zip bag._ " _It's not that big of a deal._ "

" _Nonsense._ " _You noticed how he almost looked offended as you told him that. "_ _You have been sheltering me in your home for quite some time and I can repay you by sharing some of my kill with you. It's only appropriate and I insist on it. Besides, whenever you go and replenish your refrigerator, I tend to clear it out quickly. I am capable of killing and subduing any animal on this world and if I want to eat it, I damn well will!_ "

" _Thanks then… As long as you're not stuffing human organs into my fridge, I'll live with it._ "

" _If I had the interest or desire to consume your species anymore, I would've been picking you out of my teeth long ago, my dear._ "

" _You're a fucking creep._ "

" _Throw another dollar into the swear jar while you're at it._ "

About five years after officially housing him in your residence, you received some very unusual visitors. As it turned out, they came to your house to meet you finally. Honestly, you were surprised you hadn't met them earlier and you were mystified as to why they never confronted you then. Cell spoke of these so called Z Fighters many times before and described them to you. Aside from what you had seen of them on the Cell Games footage that was it. You recalled that whenever he spoke of them, there was a hint of anger and something akin to jealousy in his voice. To you, it seemed he was still dwelling on the day he had been dethroned and humiliated.

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo ended up visiting you that day and it appeared that even Cell was caught off guard by their arrival. You innocently answered the door upon hearing knocks and you ended up staring back at them, completely dumbfounded.

" _Is there a problem?_ " _Cell had a confrontational edge in his voice. You could hear him approaching them from behind you._ " _You never bothered to show up after all this time. So why now?_ "

" _Chill out, Cell, we're not here to start any trouble!_ " _Goku laughed it off and rubbed the back of his head. He ignored the daggers the bio-android was shooting at him._ " _We just wanted to back off and see what'd happen before we'd show up. Looks like everything is okay too!_ " _The Saiyan warrior looked at you and extended his hand to you, wanting to shake yours and greet you._ " _Hey there, I'm Goku! Nice to meet you finally! What was your name again? I know Cell talks about you whenever he meets up to train with us but-…_ "

" _Goku..!_ _Shut your big mouth!_ "

To finally meet the boy who forced Cell into surrendering was sobering to say the least. He was nothing but smiles when you greeted one another and he obviously grew up since you saw him for the first time on the footage. Gohan was a good kid from what you could tell and you noticed how stiff yet unflinching Cell seemed to be around him. To you, it felt as if Cell was ready to attack or defend himself in a heartbeat. To say that he seemed to be on edge was an understatement.

Piccolo seemed rather aloof with you but you didn't necessarily blame him either. Honestly, he intimidated you and his stern and silent countenance just made it feel even more strained. Yet considering how he looked upon Gohan during your meeting, you had a hunch he wasn't as bad and threatening as he appeared. In your eyes, you noticed how he seemed to be fond of the youth.

These three warriors also arrived to invite you to meet the rest of their teammates and friends. They said that since you housed Cell for so long, it'd only be proper to introduce you to everyone else.

Your curiosity got the better of you and you knew you couldn't refuse the offer. Genuinely, you were interested in meeting the rest of these people especially after Cell told you about them multiple times before. You wanted to see what all these folks were about with your own eyes.

You found yourself being hoisted up into Cell's arms and held to his chest as he trailed after the three visitors. Apparently, they were leading you to some house on an island and you had to admit, you were eager to help yourself to a little slice of paradise. However, you couldn't really focus on wondering what sort of tropical haven you were heading to as you were nestled against his chest. Internally, you were screaming over the fact you were so close to him and you remained totally silent for the duration of the trip. You were sure your face was as red as a tomato and you stubbornly hid it, opting to bury your face into his chest to make matters worse.

Soon enough, you were alighting and you finally took a look around. There was a quaint yet charming house on this small, solitary island and you were actually a bit surprised with how tiny this droplet of land was. There were also a lot of people gathered at the front of the house.

It was a bit awkward to say the least. You knew these people from the tales Cell told of them to you over the years but you never met them face to face. You felt rather relieved that these folks seemed to be quite receptive and affable with you (Master Roshi was a bit too friendly, which really made you uncomfortable and you were happy Cell shot him a withering glare, making the elderly warrior avoid you for the rest of the visit). While they were welcoming with you, they were undoubtedly curious about you and somewhat marveling over how you harbored Cell in your house for as long as you did without getting killed by him.

Yet you noticed that two particular people were absent. One of the Saiyans you heard about, Vegeta, was busy doing more "important" things which implied that he was training. He clearly had no interest with partaking in this social gathering. From what you've heard of him over time and from these other fighters, you honestly were not too keen on crossing paths with him. To you, he seemed as if he had the personality and charm of an angry hernia.

The other absentee was Android Eighteen. As with the others, you've heard of her from your housemate. Cell stated that even though he joined with the Z Fighters, she steered clear from him as much as possible. After what he subjected her to and did to her while he was sowing his evil, Eighteen didn't forget and didn't forgive. She avoided him like the plague when he was around and she exhibited extreme distrust towards him even as time rolled by. Honestly, you sympathized with her. If a creepy bug man absorbed you, you'd be fairly grossed out and triggered by him too.

You endured their queries and introductions and when they started to talk amongst themselves after familiarizing with you, you took the chance to get a breath of fresh air. It was a bit overwhelming and you were rather anxious over making a good first impression. You managed to break away and walk around to the back of the house and do some simple sightseeing and dip your feet into the water.

Yet someone wanted to join you out of the blue.

" _Hey, kiddo, where're your parents at? You don't wanna get too close to the ocean like that!_ "

" _You stay right there and far away from my daughter._ "

You didn't see that blonde haired woman with the chilly, blue eyes rounding the bend. Your stomach fell as you snapped your head to the direction where her voice came from. She was glaring at you and she looked thoroughly pissed. Honestly, you were fairly intimidated and you had a sinking suspicion you knew who this woman was.

" _Don't even explain yourself. I don't trust you and I won't let you get close to Marron._ "

" _Android Eighteen, right?_ " _Her cold gazed didn't relent and you guessed you were right._ " _I know I'm a stranger but I promise I'm not up to anything._ "

" _You were the one who took Cell in so I don't trust you. If you know my name and a bit about me, I'm sure you'll know that I hate his guts. Seventeen and I may have gotten wished out of him by the Dragon Balls after Gohan defeated him but he's still a freak and I've got my eye on him. The fact that you let him into your house and let him stay with you for five years so far worries me. It seems really sketchy to me._ "

" _Look, I promise, nothing is going on. He's actually changed and he's made progress. Yeah, he's still a bit of a dick at times but he's not murdering anyone. Goku and everyone else would've known if he was doing something evil, right? So long as you're not a four legged animal, you've got nothing to fear from him as far as I'm concerned. As for me? I'm pretty harmless. I'm the newcomer here and the last thing I want to do is give a bad first impression or cause trouble._ "

" _If you end up getting hurt or killed by him one day, don't come crying to anyone, especially me._ "

She promptly picked up her toddler daughter and walked off, leaving you to feel like a gargantuan, steaming pile of shit in silence. While the majority of the others seemed relatively accommodating, she reminded you of those girls you avoided in high school. You knew she loathed and distrusted you and you had a feeling it wasn't going to be fun dealing with her.

When it was time to head back home, you were more than happy to go. These people fifty questioned you to death and it felt as if you were some amoeba placed under a microscope and being examined at a molecular level. Although many of them seemed pleasant enough, you longed to just go back to the comfort and security of your house. Cell seemed all too eager to leave as well and the both of you bade them farewell.

Shortly after your visit with the Earth's defenders, you noticed Cell seemed to change again and not the way you expected or desired. Out of nowhere, he seemed to become distant and aloof and it reminded you of your first days interacting with one another. He was gone from your residence for extended periods of time. The longest that he stayed away was a full month and when he returned, he brushed it off as if he was never gone. He declined from eating, watching TV or even conversing with you. It was all so unusual and worrying and you wondered if you might've said or done something in order to influence such a drastic change.

There were a few times when you tried to talk to him and get to the bottom of this confusing conundrum but he always was so dismissive or defensive about the matter. Some jealous and suspicious part of you briefly considered if he found someone else that he preferred over you. You angrily deemed that it was some bimbo who might've been diverting his attention and leading him astray but you quickly shut down that mindset after realizing how damn stupid you sounded by coming to that conclusion. You persisted yet he resisted and you found yourself frustrated after these fruitless, serial attempts to try to decode him. He revealed nothing to you and he insisted everything was fine when it wasn't in the slightest. This change was something you hated and it bothered you immensely. Try as you did, you didn't gain any sort of comfort or victory.

During those hours and days when you were alone, you found yourself in the company of your thoughts. You quickly realized how much you were missing his attention and presence. Your home no longer felt like home without him. It was too quiet and you found yourself bored and feeling stagnant. To say that everything was fine would've been a huge lie.

As you thought longer and harder on the subject, you came to the shocking conclusion you were falling for him. At first, you thought you lost your mind and your mind was running wild. But there seemed to be some credibility with that revelation. You had a gut feeling this wasn't some sort of weird crush. What you felt was wholly real and you couldn't deny it. You wanted to berate yourself and slap some sense into your being for developing these feelings but it couldn't be helped.

But you kept it hidden and locked away. With the way he was, you had no desire to tell the truth. You didn't dare to wear your heart on your sleeve and end up being mocked and rejected. It would be your duty and burden to live with this blooming flower and keep it concealed for the sake of your pride and being. You resolved to deny everything and not tell a soul about how you felt. It would be better this way even though you had a feeling it would probably drive you mad. If you showed any weakness or gave off any sort of signs, you felt it wouldn't end well for you and the end result would only be a broken heart and a gallon of ice cream.

Things went on like this for a little longer until that seven year peace was inevitably disturbed.


	3. Disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The synopsis of what happened in the Buu saga and the aftermath. And then some!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the chapter title was definitely inspired by the Kesha song. If you check out the lyrics, you can guess who it pertains to the most LOL.

Chapter 3 " _Disgusting_ "

You knew something was afoot when he seemed to linger around your house once again after all these times where he disappeared to who knew where. Cell was watchful, tense and silent. You knew that something was wrong and that he was withholding information from you. His stern vigilance worried you and you believed that maybe something was going on. Maybe he sensed something that you couldn't.

That was only reinforced when you attempted to leave the house to go errand running or even go to work. He stressed that for your own good, you had to remain home. When you insisted that he should tell you that was happening, he only told you that things were not looking well. Cryptically, he said things were only going to get worse. While you attempted to argue more with him, he would shut you down and threatened to knock you out if it called for it. As angry as you were, you grudgingly relented and stayed in your home. You had a feeling he wasn't making this up just to be an asshole.

You realized how right he was very shortly afterwards. That pink monster that was rampaging across the planet then came after him. Cell was shocked that he was rooted out despite the fact he had hidden his energy but he wasn't going to flee now that this Majin Buu was in his face and looking for a fight. He accepted the devilish creature's challenge and while he attempted to coerce Buu to go elsewhere to begin their fight and leave you behind, the monster begged to differ and immediately began to attack him.

During Cell's fight with Buu, his actions spoke louder than anything you ever expected.

" _You stupid woman, get out of here!_ "

_Blood and dirt caked his face. His whole body was trembling and clearly battered as a result of the beating he endured at the hands of Buu. Again and again, he was swatted to the ground, smashed through the landscape and had the wind knocked out of him. He lost count of how many times he was forced to regenerate his limbs, only to have the pink fiend tear him apart yet again and beat him mercilessly with his own arm._

" _Little bug doesn't know when to stop fighting! Buu is sick of you, weakling!_ "

_But Cell forced himself to stand up once more. Gasps and groans of agony slipped past his gritted teeth. Yet he wasn't going to back down from this fight. Fleeing or surrendering wasn't an option. He had to buy time, he had to try to last as long as possible… Cell was counting on someone to show up and assist him in this matter. His pride would've forbidden any interference originally but now he was desperate and was willing to try anything._

_You couldn't run away and abandon him. You knew you were nothing more than a speck of dust to these two fighters but you refused to let him do this alone. It'd be cowardly and you still cared for the bio-android who wormed his way into your heart._

_Repeatedly, you tried to draw Buu's attention to you but he would always brush you off and refocus his attention on Cell. It wasn't enough and Cell was running out of time. You wondered where the Z Fighters were and you were hoping and praying they would come and take over so the both of you could escape and recover._

" _Don't you dare ignore me!_ " _Cell spat out a thick, bubbly mass of violet blood as he leered at you._ " _Stop lingering here! Get out! You're not helping matters at all and you're next if you don't run!_ "

" _I am not ditching you, deal with it! I have to do something, anything! Cell, I can't leave you to die like this! You're not suffering through this alone!_ "

You would never forget the look on his face as you said that to him. He obviously looked confused as he tried to process your words. Then he fell silent and for an instant, you thought you had seen his eyes soften.

But Buu had no patience and he deemed you were an annoyance that finally needed to be addressed. He extended his hand and shot a ball of energy out at you with the intent to turn you into dust and remove your presence from the battlefield.

Yet before you could even fully react, you saw something stand between you and the energy ball. Your eyes widened in horror and tears were instantly on the cusps of your lids as you saw what was unfolding. You wanted to scream out but you couldn't.

All you could do was sorrowfully watch as the consuming energy encompassed Cell's body. His frame began to crumble away and burn to dust as it destroyed him before your very eyes. Yet he made no noise as he disintegrated. The both of you were facing one another and you could clearly see one another as he perished. He focused solely on you and nothing else.

His face was the last thing to burn away and just before it did, he gave you a ghost of a smile. After that, he was gone and you knew it. You both knew it was the end and he wouldn't be coming back.

Once Buu eliminated him, he seemed to forget about you as he was undoubtedly more concerned about how seemingly easy this kill was. The creature then flew off, leaving you alone and staring at the space where you watched Cell die.

With his death, you were inconsolable and you took it very hard. Knowing that he sacrificed himself, that he took that blast for you, made it all the more painful and heart wrenching. You regretted not telling him how you felt about him.

You didn't remember much after his demise because you ended up dying as well when that pink bastard launched an attack that wiped out almost all of the Earthlings. It happened so quickly and before you knew it, you found yourself in this long-ass line waiting to be checked in at the afterlife. You were shocked but at the same time, your feelings were still quite dampened and didn't quite care that you were in this predicament.

When you got to the end of the line and met up with this giant entity named King Yemma, he read you your sentence. You were a good person; sure you had done some things in your life that were worthy of shame and regret but you weren't some murderous, cold, ruthless psychopath. He commented that you were a rather interesting case since you sheltered Cell in your home for awhile and managed to live for that long. Yemma granted you entrance into Heaven for your tenure in the world of the living.

While you were obviously quite relieved you were going to Heaven and not being sentenced to eternal damnation and Hell fire, he did indeed mention your romantic interest and that made you hopeful. When he mentioned Cell, you asked him if he came through, where he had gone and if you could meet him. You insisted you had to see him and have a few words with him.

Yemma unhesitatingly told you that Cell had done some horrible, vile things during his life. He also mentioned that the bio-android still had some evil in his heart even during the years he was with you. While he had done a few good things during his years of residing under your roof, the deeds he committed during his more infamous years far outweighed them. You argued with him, saying that he changed and was different from the man he once was. Although Yemma admitted Cell sacrificing himself for someone other than himself was a noble and admirable feat, it still wasn't enough to pardon him of his murky past.

To say that you were outraged was putting it lightly. You were flipping your shit and although Yemma had assigned you to Heaven, you were fuming over what he did to Cell. You demanded to be escorted to Hell so that you could see him for yourself but the heavenly judge firmly denied you and called in some of his guards to see you out of the check in station that you were raising a ruckus in. You flailed and fought valiantly in trying to free yourself but the ogres overpowered you and dragged you out, kicking and screaming.

Again, you found yourself hardly paying attention to the paradise around you as you found yourself lost in your thoughts again. You wondered if you could make it back to King Yemma to make a case to reconsider Cell's fate. You also wondered if maybe Goku could somehow vouch for him but you also realized it was probably the least of his problems as the Saiyan warrior was undoubtedly trying to deal with Buu's menace.

Things seemed to change quickly for you once again as you found yourself suddenly whisked out of Heaven. Inexplicably, you were alive once more. While a part of your being was thrilled that you were back on Earth, Cell wasn't anywhere to be found. You were predictably disappointed by this twist and you assumed that because he was still considered evil, he'd remain dead.

Then you heard Goku's voice from nowhere, entreating all Earthlings to give up their energy to help him destroy the scourge of Buu once and for all. You didn't need to be told twice and you willingly assisted him. You weren't sure how to technically allow him to borrow your energy but you mentally urged yourself to assist him and try somehow. Not only that, you wanted to avenge Cell and take your revenge on not only his killer but the Earth's annihilator as well.

You found yourself lifting your arms and hands high above your head and as crazy as it sounded, you thought you felt something leave you. You could feel yourself weakening slightly as you assumed it was your energy being taken for Goku's effort, whatever it was. It then stopped and you fell to your knees. You didn't feel like you were dying but you were somewhat tuckered out from the act. The exhaustion was hardly your concern though.

" _Rip into him, Goku. Make him pay for what he did to Cell. Buu's lucky I can't lay a finger on him._ "

Shortly after Goku announced his dilemma to the whole of Earth, you then found out Majin Buu was finally defeated. A great sense of relief, triumph and satisfaction overcame you. But you also were well aware that although Buu had been killed, it wouldn't reverse Cell's death. Your heart was still heavy and it would remain that way for some time but you unhappily accepted the reality he wasn't going to be coming back. While he was to remain gone, he certainly wouldn't be forgotten…

About a day after Buu was defeated, there was a sudden knock on your door. You were still rather drained and morose over the whole ordeal and you were tempted to just pretend no one was home and not answer it. But the knocking persisted and your patience was running thin. You were wondering who the hell would be bugging you or who would even have any business with you.

Reluctantly, you answered the door and opened it up. Your heart nearly ceased to beat in your chest as you saw the handsome bastard standing on your doorstep. He was wearing that usual smirk and he was even tapping his foot, making it squeak subtly while you gawked back at him.

" _What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!_ "

You very well could've been at this point. To make sure you weren't suffering some sort of hallucination, you placed your shaky hands on his frame. He remained still as you did this and felt along his chest and shoulders, feeling the contours and broadness of his frame. You most likely looked like some kind of sicko by feeling him up and down but you didn't care as you had to confirm that he was back.

By God, he was. And you broke down into tears of joy right in front of him. He patiently stood there on your doorstep while you celebrated and wept in happiness over this reversal of fortune.

You managed to get a grip on yourself a few minutes later. You needed answers to all the questions you had for him. How was he back? Why did he get sentenced to Hell? Was he pissed off at her for prompting him to make such a drastic sacrifice?

He explained that he wasn't entirely honest to you. When Yemma said there was still evil in his heart, he wasn't lying. Cell explained he still held onto the hard feelings and had vile intentions in mind for the Z Fighters. He planned on eliminating them up until literally a few weeks before he died.

When you found out about that, you wanted to scream at him. You wanted to kick him and punch him with all of your might. Almost instantly, you assumed he was playing along with this elaborate and complex charade and you were to be backstabbed as well. He would betray them and he would do the same to you by default. All of it was some shameful sham. It was a wasted effort for you to even develop a bond with him or establish feelings for him.

" _I let you in my home, I sheltered you, I talked to you, I grew close to you… I cared for you and this is what you tell me?! After you fooled them and killed them then what were you gonna do?! Kill me and blow up the planet?!_ "

" _I can explain it all and don't jump to conclusions like that! I said that I planned on it for a few years up until shortly before I died! I obviously changed my mind but that red bastard still thought it was a good idea to send me to Hell!_ "

The both of you argued back and forth over the matter for a bit. You were angered by his deceit and you were wondering if it was even worth still placing your trust in him. Yet you also found it odd that although he had been condemned to Hell, he was somehow alive and before you. If he still had to atone and if he really did plan on eliminating Goku and the others, why bother to bring him back to the world of the living?

Cell ended up explaining to you that after Goku destroyed Buu, he went to Hell to visit him. Apparently, Goku found out that he had sacrificed himself to save you and wanted to question Cell about it. Goku could sense something was off and he even went so far as to note that Cell felt different as a whole. While the Super Saiyan also discovered the bio-android's previous plots of treachery, he was willing to look past that and forgive him if Cell was truly going to turn over a new leaf and nurture the tiny bud of change he felt in him.

He offered Cell for the chance to be resurrected and the heavenly authorities were willing to allow this to happen since Goku had stopped Buu. All Cell had to do was start out on the right foot and better himself. From that point on, he'd have to seriously take the role of a defender and ally. There would be no more lurking treachery, ulterior motives or bitter grudges.

As he told you about it, you could tell he was uncomfortable. You could only imagine how awkward it was when Goku confronted Cell about it to begin with. The subject of feelings was a topic he wasn't so inclined to explore or indulge in. To you, he seemed as if he was totally ignorant regarding the tender and more intimate feelings. He was probably so deprived and neglected of such a thing that he had no idea he was utterly starved of it.

" _And you weren't just saying those things?" He set his hands on his hips and looked straight into your irises. It appeared as if he was trying to interpret you down to a molecular level. "You weren't spouting a bunch of nonsense while you were delirious and frightened?_ "

" _I said what I said and I meant it. Cell, when I watched you die, it was the most horrible thing I've ever seen…_ " _Even though he was alive again and before you, reflecting on that death was making you ill._ " _It tore me apart. I…I became partial to you. Maybe even too partial…_ "

" _Do you know how unnecessary those tears are? What's the sense of that? There's no sense in crying over spilled milk. Plus, I'm back, it's all fixed now and I'm not going anywhere. Since I've been brought back to life, I've realized some priorities and previous matters that were once so important to me are just nonsense now. After Gohan defeated me seven years ago, I swore vengeance. Originally, I planned to surrender, become stronger, get closer to them to find out the secret of their strength and betray them when they least expected it so I could avenge myself. I planned on killing them all and then wiping this planet from existence after I achieved that task._ " _His usual, confident smile made its inevitable return._ " _But it changed, didn't it, my dear? You entered the picture and ruined my plans. Time went by and I grew close to you. Living with you opened my eyes and my world." He scoffed and shook his head but his smile still remained. "Sounds cliché, I know. It seems human females have an innate gift to tame and ensnare Saiyan men, no matter what percentage they are. At first, I thought I was going insane but I quickly realized that wasn't the case. I avoided you earlier because I didn't know what to think about these emotions. I felt so confused and frustrated. When Majin Buu tracked me down and found you with me, I knew I had to stop him from laying a hand on you by any means necessary._ _That was when I saw how I really felt about you. If I was to choose a near and dear companion to cherish, protect and confide in, it would be you. So…are you still feeling up to the challenge of having me live with you indefinitely?_ "

You didn't even verbally reply to him. All you did was jump up into his arms and place your lips atop his. He was astonished and wasn't expecting this particular answer but he didn't drop you or fight back at all. Instead, he only deepened it and tangled his clawed fingers into your locks.

Three months after Buu's defeat, you two ended up tying the knot. The ceremony was to be very small, private and quiet. Surprisingly, it was Cell who came up with the suggestion as he reasoned it was the most logical thing to do. You ended up inviting only your immediate family members and your closest friends. These souls would know about your fiancé and you trusted them to not abandon or disown you when you'd reveal the truth to them.

Needless to say, when your guests found out who you were going to marry, they nearly died. Your poor parents were flabbergasted and were quite disappointed that you never told them earlier. Your mother ended up getting over it quicker as she simply stated she was happy to see you finally settling with someone even if he was a freak of nature. Your father frowned upon the fact you settled on a former villain and that you were dishonest about him but at the same time, he was happy that you were going to be well protected by your fiancé. Your friends were equally astonished but they brushed it off with greater ease and your best friend insisted that you tell her every single detail of your honeymoon whenever you came back from it.

Cell surprisingly invited all of the Z Fighters to the event and they showed up (even Vegeta to your surprise but you were sure it was because Bulma forced him to attend). The both of you wanted the ceremony to be that way and you were satisfied with the outcome of it.

While he had changed over the years, he was still very prideful and arrogant at times as well. You figured that was a part of his Saiyan nature that was never going to be weeded out of his being completely. He was still quite competitive even with his allies and often sparred and trained with them whenever he wasn't spending his time with you. You were patient with him and you would deal with that quirk. He dealt with yours and he hadn't strangled you and for that, you were always grateful and relieved. With the way you saw it, you loved every little bit about him and it would remain that way.

"You know, you really should come to Bulma's birthday party," you insisted.

"I wasn't invited," Cell replied. He was entirely disinterested in attending the event and you knew it.

"Liar, you knew the invitation was for the both of us. It said that on the invitation. Or are you illiterate?"

"I don't care for parties and that fool, Hercule, is going to be there along with his obese, pet beast. If I have to suffer through him-…"

"Look, I know you hate him… I'm not the biggest fan of his either but he is Gohan's father in law. Bulma came to our wedding so it's only fair we go to her birthday."

"I have more important matters to do than to show up for that coddled, spoiled heiress' birthday party."

"Vegeta better not hear you saying that stuff about his wife. I know Bulma can be a bit much but she could be a whole lot worse too."

"It's more than that. Goku and Vegeta still aim to grow stronger and so do I. I can feel that I'm getting closer to obtaining a higher power and I'm not going to stop. I've learned that I still have much growing to do and I will do it no matter what. It's a matter of pride and I refuse to be outdone by those two. Gohan has become obsolete and soft now with Buu's defeat and I must hone my strength further. Not only that, I am doing this for you."

"And I appreciate that immensely." You kissed his cheek. "But things are peaceful again. To me, you are the most powerful fighter. There's no one better than you and I know that you love to train and fight but you have to know when to take a break too. I know you're built for endurance and power but you still have to settle from time to time." You smiled playfully at him. "You're perfect to me."

He chuckled richly and deeply at your comments. Beneath you, you could feel his chest puff outwards a little in a display of pride. He certainly loved praise and he could be a huge show off at times but you didn't mind it. A part of you found that trait to be endearing and you believed he certainly had the right to display himself.

You had to admit, he was almost criminally handsome and in your eyes, he was far better looking than any other man you've seen. While he was obviously inhuman, there was an attractiveness to him that couldn't be denied. 

"You know full well the peace will never last too long," he resumed. "I have to be prepared and I won't be backing down. That's not an option." He sighed and lowered you to the ground. Cell set you on your feet and released you, knowing you'd need to get ready for departure. "Let me go train for a few hours and then I promise I will show up."

"Thank you…"

"Under one condition."

"Oh, God, what is it? Am I really going to hate this? If so, don't go and I'll just tell Bulma you were in a bad mood. She'll understand I'm sure since she has to deal with the prince of all douchebags on a daily basis."

"I demand that we go to some place quiet, private and peaceful after we leave this party."

"What's up your sleeve, Cell?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at your suspicions. Slowly, he started to ascend into the sky and stopped, levitating about ten feet above you.

"You act like it's something nefarious and evil," he said as a smile started to form on his face. He also tried to sound disappointed but he made no real effort to make it sound that way. "What's wrong with wanting to bond with my woman for awhile?"

"Oh…" You went quiet for a few moments as you realized you most likely sounded like an asshole earlier. "If you put it like that, sorry… But yes, I wouldn't mind it at all. I'd love to go on this little date of sorts. It'd be nice." You found yourself smiling as well.

"I wouldn't call it that exactly. I only intend to have you screaming in bliss beneath me later."

Your eyes widened enormously at his reveal and you were stunned into an awkward silence. As soon as you heard those words, your face became a deep red color and it felt as if your whole body was on fire. You fidgeted in place and crossed your arms as the embarrassment began to eat away at you. Although you were no stranger to the act with him, you still felt a bit sheepish about it while he was so bold on the other hand.

"We've got to get working on having a family anyway, your mother has been nagging you about grandchildren, hasn't she?" he teased further. "It's cute how she doesn't realize I have a keen sense of hearing. I can hear her whispering into your ear even when I go into another room."

A groan of pure embarrassment and shame slipped past your lips and you covered your mouth with your hands. You felt utterly scandalized and you were pert near to strangling him until his eyes popped out of his head. You didn't think it was possible for your face to turn this shade of red. Someone would probably mistake you for having sun poisoning.

"See you soon!" he called to you.

Cell winked at you and then rose higher into the sky. While your face still burned with the searing intensity of a Kamehameha, you watched him fly off until he completely disappeared from your view.


End file.
